


Thank You

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Stell dir vor du verbringst den Tag mit Sam und versuchst ihn aufzumuntern.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346775) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„-so cool, und ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß. Es war ein großartiger Tag, nicht wahr? Was denkst du darüber, dass wir uns für den Abend etwas zu Essen besorgen und gucken, ob wir Tickets bekommen für-“ Du stopptest, als er lediglich ins Nichts starrte. Du seufztest und ließt deine Schultern hängen. „Nun, das hier war als Aufmunterung für dich gedacht, aber es scheint, als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht.“  
Für eine Sekunde starrte er dich reglos an, bevor er zu lächeln begann. Sein erstes Lächeln, seit diese verdammte Jagd schiefgelaufen war. „Nein, das denke ich nicht“, meinte er dann. „Ich habe diesen Tag mit dir sehr genossen.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragtest du hoffnungsvoll.  
Er nickte. „Ja, wirklich.“ Er nahm deine Hand in seine und hauchte kurz einen Kuss darauf, bevor er dir ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. „Vielen Dank, Y/N.“ Er lachte leise. „Also was sagtest du noch mal über Abendessen und Tickets?“


End file.
